A la lluvia culparé
by Nybell
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Este año llueve durante el Tanabata, pero el presidente Lory es optimista e improvisa un plan para que este día no pase en vano.


**Disclaimer: ****El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). ********Skip Beat y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.**

¡Yay! Es la primera vez que participo en un reto, así que espero haberlo hecho bien. El fic tiene 2992 palabras (por poco me paso de los limites x3) y la letra cursiva representa los pensamientos. Me inspire mientras escuchaba la cancion It's gonna rain de Bonnie Pink xD

Sentí que algunas cosas sucedieron muy rápido, pero di mi mayor esfuerzo y estoy satisfecha :3 ojala les guste.

* * *

**A la lluvia culparé**

Miró por la ventana por cuarta vez, esperando que las nubes que amenazaban con soltar lluvia hubiesen desaparecido, pero como era lógico, ellas seguían en el cielo sin signo de cambio. Suspiró, porque justamente este día el canal del clima anunciaba tormentas torrenciales que podrían durar una semana completa.

—Abuelo. —La pequeña que observaba junto con él, habló—. Será mejor que cancelemos la salida al festival, no tiene sentido.

Takarada Lory volvió a suspirar. Por primera vez en todo el año, detestaba el hecho de que en Japón la temporada de lluvia tuviera su apogeo en julio.

—Me temo que Orihime-san no podrá ver a Hikoboshi-san —dijo, más para si mismo que para su nieta.

—No se puede evitar —enunció la niña, quien aceptaba este hecho con madurez.

—María, es algo para lamentarse, no lo tomes tan a la ligera.

—Bueno, es que viéndolo desde mi perspectiva... si esos dos realmente pasaron todo el año trabajando duro para poder verse durante el Tanabata, una simple lluvia no debería detenerlos. Si quieren verse lo lograrían pese a los inconvenientes.

—Estamos hablando de una tormenta, no de una simple lluvia —refunfuñó—; pero quizás tengas razón. Dos fervientes enamorados que además son dedicados en sus labores deberían ser capaces de... —Fue entonces que sus palabras se detuvieron al llegar una idea a su mente.

Dos personas enfocadas en su trabajo, cuya determinación no podría ser fácilmente detenida por un mal clima, tal vez no fueran amantes, sin embargo, a sus ojos sólo necesitaban un buen empujón para llegar a tales términos. Conocía a los candidatos perfectos para el maravilloso plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

—¿Eh?

—Necesitamos ofrecer un sacrificio a nombre de Orihime-san y Hikoboshi-san.

—¿Sacrificio? —María lo miró expectante, por lo general, era ella quien hablaba de ese tipo de temas.

—No como tal, no sé de que manera plantearlo ¿Qué pasa si junto a dos personas bajo esta lluvia en nombre del amor de esas estrellas en el cielo?

¿Se refería a unir a una pareja de manera simbólica? No lo comprendía, pero asintió a lo que fuera que su abuelo quisiese explicar. El hombre chasqueó los dedos y al instante Sebastian estuvo en la habitación con su celular privado. Lory marcó un par de veces mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, su nieta lo seguía aguardando por una pista.

El presidente finalizó con las llamadas y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la chica, cansada de la incertidumbre.

—¡Es culpa de esta lluvia! —soltó en medio de un berrinche—. Ahora mismo mi adorable candidata para este encargo se encuentra en casa; y ese otro torpe esta en LME trabajando como si nada.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de María.

—Es justamente lo que ocurre con esos dos de allá arriba.

—_Supongo que se refiere a la princesa Orihime y su amado_ —pensó la pequeña—. Aún no adivino que quieres hacer, pero... ¿No sería obvio que si algo le pasa a Orihime, Hikoboshi atravesará el río a toda costa? Creo que esa es la manera en que él avanzaría.

Los ojos del presidente se iluminaron ante lo mencionado. Claro, si quería hacer que se encontraran, esa era la forma correcta. Tomó su celular nuevamente y corrió a encerrarse en otra habitación, no estaba bien enseñarle a su nieta el arte del buen mentir.

—¿Diga? —Después de algunos segundos el joven contestó la llamada, era raro que ese número en especial le marcara.

—Ren, espero no estar interrumpiendo.

—No hay problema. Terminamos por hoy debido a la lluvia.

—Es bueno escucharlo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que quiere que haga?

—Podría decirse. Veras, estoy un poco preocupado por Mogami-kun, ella no se reportó a LME.

—Seguramente por cuestiones del clima.

—Escuché que por su sector las cosas estaban complicándose, y además esta sola. —Cambio su tono para darle seriedad a la conversación, por ningún motivo el actor debía sospechar. Lo conocía, y si todo marchaba como predecía entonces sería pan comido.

—¿Sola?

—Así es. Los dueños del restaurante donde vive no están en Tokyo. A decir verdad desconozco los detalles —comentó. Esta parte de la historia no era mentira, lo averiguó de Sawara—. No sería ningún problema si las precipitaciones no fuesen tan intensas por aquella zona, creo que el vecindario entero esta en evacuación.

—En ese caso...

—Sabemos como es el carácter de Mogami-kun, no dejará ese sitio. Se quedara protegiéndolo porque al irse los dueños ella quedo a cargo, es una chica terca y con un amplio sentido de la responsabilidad.

Ren meditó durante unos segundos. Sabía a la perfección que Kyoko era insistente, aun si estuviese en pleno apocalipsis no abandonaría su puesto. —¿Quiere que vaya por ella?

Lory sonrío, era justamente lo que esperaba oír. —Eres el único al que hará caso —afirmó.

—Esta bien.

Aguantó hasta que el chico colgó para dar su grito de victoria. Engañarlo fue más fácil de lo que creyó, si bien era cierto que la chica Love Me no tenía compañía, en estos momentos no había signo de tempestad alguna en donde vivía. Sus suposiciones fueron acertadas: cuando se trataba de Mogami-kun, Ren no dudaba en auxiliarla.

—Hikoboshi cruzara la vía láctea para llegar a Orihime ahora que sabe que esta en problemas...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un apresurado Tsuruga Ren conducía su automóvil con destino al Daruma-ya, practicaba en su mente el discurso para convencer a la joven de retirarse a otra parte donde pudiese estar segura, de ser posible le ofrecería su casa.

El transito era insoportable, pero al llegar a las cercanías del local todo lucía sereno, le pareció extraño, se suponía que estaban en evacuación. Sólo halló nubes, una ligera llovizna y niños jugando con barcos de papel en la calle, el "caos" que se imaginó era inexistente. El cielo estaba visiblemente oscuro, no obstante, estaba en completa calma ¿Porque tanto escándalo entonces? No discernía que retorcido propósito pudo haber tenido el presidente para hacerlo venir.

—_Ni hablar_ —pensó resignado. Cualquier juego que ese hombre hubiese fabricado funcionaria, porque ahora que estaba frente a la puerta no podía simplemente marcharse sin averiguar que pasaba.

Tocó esperando que lo atendieran. La llovizna no era para tanto; pero comenzaba a sentir el saco empapado. Dio dos golpes más, no recibió respuesta así que decidió volver al auto.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —Esa voz familiar le hizo retroceder. Kyoko por fin había escuchado que llamaban a su puerta.

—Mogami-san disculpa las molestias, yo…

—¡Tsuruga-san! —Las palabras de Ren murieron en su boca cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos de modo imprevisto.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Lory lo planeó? No… ella no se prestaría para algo así, el contacto físico con el sexo opuesto era tema tabú. Esta repentina demostración de afecto lo descolocó totalmente; pero recobrando la compostura la alejó un poco, notando la cara roja y el excesivo calor corporal.

—Mogami-san, tienes fiebre —sentenció. Puso una mano en su frente para corroborarlo.

—¿Fiebre? ¿De que habla? Estoy completamente sana —dijo, intentando volver a los brazos de Ren.

Pudo haberla esquivado fácilmente, sin embargo, sus músculos no se movieron ¿Es que había enloquecido? No era momento para disfrutar de la situación.

—No deberíamos estar aquí, esta fresco y podrías empeorar —La empujo hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras de si. Exponerla al frío de afuera sería contraproducente, además no debían verlos así.

—¡Ah! Lamento ser descortés ¿No quiere tomar té, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó, tambaleándose en dirección a la cocina. Sus movimientos eran torpes y casi termina golpeándose contra el suelo de no ser por los reflejos del actor.

—¿Estas bien? No hagas… —La joven lo interrumpió aprovechando la posición para dirigir su rostro hacia él, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento. Quedo perplejo, a la espera de lo que fuese a suceder.

—¡Sólo bromeo! —exclamó Kyoko, dejándose caer—. Tsu-ru-ga-san —deletreó—. ¿Pensaste que iba a besarte, cierto?

Se apartó y ocultó su cara levemente ruborizada ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿Esa niña fue capaz de tomarle el pelo así? Realmente creyó que se atrevería a besarlo, una parte de él iba a detenerla; pero la otra aguardó a que pasara. Se sentía frustrado ante este raro comportamiento, además ¿Desde cuando ella lo tuteaba? Seguramente era por la fiebre.

Hizo uso de toda su concentración, recobró su semblante formal y levantó a Kyoko para cargarla en su espalda.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación? —preguntó, ignorando lo acontecido.

—Arriba… —contestó débilmente.

Subió las escaleras mientras se auto-comprometía a no hacer algo que pudiese afectar su relación. La muchacha era incapaz de controlarse debido a su enfermedad, por lo tanto, cualquier acción que rebasara los límites sería como aprovecharse de ella.

—Es porque soy cobarde —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Es por eso que no lo hice. Si lo besara, entonces ya nunca podría eliminar este absurdo e impuro sentimiento hacia usted.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ¿Qué quería darle a entender con esto? ¿Un absurdo e impuro sentimiento? Siendo ella, podría referirse al amor, aunque era algo improbable.

Luego de equivocarse dos veces encontró su alcoba y entró, lo primero que llamó su atención fue ese enorme póster de Fuwa Sho y a un lado uno más pequeño de él mismo. Después se enfocaría en ello, lo primordial ahora era recostarla y buscar un remedio para bajarle la temperatura.

—Las mujeres dicen que Tsuruga-san es como un príncipe, yo no lo creo. La verdad es que es un play boy —A pesar de estar en su cama todavía se sujetaba insistentemente de su cuello.

—Mogami-san, deja que me mueva por favor.

—Me agrada esto ¿Por qué tenemos que separarnos?

Tortura. No había una mejor definición para lo que estaba pasando. Suspiró, atrayendo su fuerza de voluntad. —Hablas demasiado para ser una enferma —mencionó. Afortunadamente, las energías de Kyoko eran mínimas, por lo que aplicando un poco más de fuerza logró safarse, dejo que cayera sobre la almohada y bajó cuanto antes a buscar algo útil para la fiebre.

¿En que clase de embrollo se había metido? Si Yashiro lo supiera se burlaría. No podía volver allá y enfrentarse a la cariñosa chica ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que cambiar así su carácter? Aquella no era Mogami Kyoko, miembro estrella de Love Me.

Abrió su celular y aplastó una de las teclas, inmediatamente el número privado del director apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Si? —Takarada respondió.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted seriamente.

—¿De que se trata?

—¿Puede dejar de hacerse el inocente?

Lory sabía que Ren estaría muy molesto, aunque pensó que le reclamaría hasta el anochecer. En su cabeza, el plan que ideó no era tan malo: él iría a verla, no habría una tormenta y ninguna evacuación; pero revisaría de todos modos. Kyoko siendo una joven educada lo invitaría a pasar, y bueno ¡Era 7 de julio! Lo demás lo dejaría en manos de Orihime y Hikoboshi, por algo ofreció simbólicamente ese encuentro a ellos.

—Mogami-san esta enferma, tiene temperatura alta —contó el actor—. ¿Podría venir?

—Oh, estoy en medio de un juego de Mahjong con María ¿Puedes encargarte tú solo, Ren?

—¿De que esta hablando? Necesito ayuda.

—Es una pequeña e indefensa señorita ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Es cuestión de que no hagas nada indebido.

—No entiende, yo…

—La lluvia tiene la culpa de todo ¿Sabes? Así que ve afuera y quéjate con ella. Te marcare después, asegúrate de cuidar bien de Mogami-kun —finalizó, sin darle oportunidad de hablar. Ya era hora de que algo interesante pasara entre esos dos—. _Orihime-san, Hikoboshi-san, indudablemente ustedes son los mejores en esto.  
_

Una vez que se armó de valor, Ren regresó a la habitación con lo que pudo obtener —Una toalla y un recipiente con agua helada—, se hallaba alterado y asombrado por la actitud del presidente ¿Y qué era eso de quejarse con la lluvia? No sabía como tomarse las cosas. Kyoko se encontraba reposando tranquilamente, así que se colocó junto a ella, mojó la toalla y la puso sobre su frente.

—No estoy seguro de que más hacer, nunca he cuidado de alguien, pero recuerdo lo que hiciste por mi la ultima vez.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos despacio. —Se supone que iría con Moko-san al festival —susurró.

Tsuruga la observó con detenimiento ¿Había recuperado la lucidez? Sería un alivio de ser así.

—Es Tanabata, lo olvide por completo —confesó él.

—De cualquier forma, esta lloviendo.

Giró hacia la ventana, las gotas de agua caían imperceptiblemente, sólo fijando la vista eran visibles.

—Es una lastima —opinó—. Por cierto, antes de entrar aquí, vi herramientas sobre una mesa ¿Que estabas haciendo?

—Reparé las goteras.

Suspiró. —Y eso empeoró lo que posiblemente pensaste era un "leve resfriado."

Kyoko asintió, Ren había acertado completamente.

—Debería llamar a un médico.

—No hace falta.

—Apenas puedes moverte, y en realidad yo no soy una buena compañía. —No sólo se refería al hecho de no tener experiencia para cuidar de un enfermo, sino también de lo que podría ocurrir si ella volviese a comportarse de manera inusual.

—Estaré bien. —Le dio una mirada tranquilizadora, y luego desvío la vista hacia el techo. Trataba de recordar cuando fue que entró Tsuruga-san al Daruma-ya, y como llegaron hasta su cuarto; lo último en su memoria era esa linda alucinación donde perseguía un hada que cantaba alrededor suyo, después las imágenes se volvían confusas. Ren por su parte, veía la habitación distraídamente, no sabía porque de pronto el ambiente se sentía incomodo.

—¿Cómo terminé aquí? —se atrevió a cuestionar. La duda y esa sensación de haber sido abrazada le ponían los nervios de punta.

Él no se esperaba esa pregunta tan repentina ¿Tendría que contarle sobre los pequeños incidentes que tuvieron?

—¿Así de fácil olvidaste lo que me hiciste?

—¿Que? ¿Le hice algo? —exclamó aterrorizada. Se levantó de golpe por el impacto, pero acabó recostándose de nuevo por el mareo que esto le provocó.

—No puedo decirlo, es muy vergonzoso. —Decidió bromear con ella y no ahondar mucho en aquel asunto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Parecía encontrarse en un dilema ¿Qué cosa tan grave pudo hacer para que ni siquiera Tsuruga Ren pudiese repetirlo? ¡Era una atrevida! Una débil y frívola mujer que dejo que esa infección maliciosa en su corazón se apoderara de su cuerpo. El clima favoreció a sus impuras emociones, la fiebre era sólo una exteriorización del mal que consumía su alma.

El actor sonrío divertido. —No te esfuerces, mejor concéntrate en descansar.

—¡Lo siento! Lo que haya pasado, de verdad no era mi intención —se disculpó alarmada, ignorando lo dicho.

—Oh no, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente; y si insistes tanto en el tema, menos lo haré —sentenció, comenzando a acercarse a ella.

Kyoko tembló ¿Era esa la expresión del emperador de la noche? Su senpai empezaba a alterarla. Deseó que esto fuera una alucinación y no la realidad.

—_Ojo por ojo_—pensó Ren al irse aproximando cada vez más. No es como si ella mereciera esa inocente venganza; pero se sentiría mejor después de hacerlo.

La chica apretó los parpados fuertemente, preguntándose porque no reaccionaba y se apartaba de ese peligro inminente ¿Era por la fiebre o por la maldición que poseía a su corazón? Luego de interminables segundos, se tensó al sentir el roce frío de la frente de Ren sobre la suya.

—Tu temperatura ha bajado, es buena señal —dijo él, mientras se alejaba—. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Tienes alguna medicina que pueda ayudar?

—En el cajón —balbuceó aún espantada.

Tsuruga encontró lo que parecía ser un frasco con pastillas dentro del mueble, y se lo pasó. Había un vaso con agua en el buró, así que no tuvo que ir a la cocina.

—Gracias —musitó, tomándose el medicamento.

El actor lucía como si nada importante hubiese ocurrido ¿Era otra de esas odiosas costumbres extranjeras? Quizás olvidaba que a los japoneses —y en especial a ella— les incomodaba el contacto físico. Por ahora, se sentiría más tranquila si no charlaban al respecto, ya ni siquiera quería saber que pasó durante su laguna mental.

No hablaron durante 30 minutos. Ren se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos, y ella luchaba por no quedarse dormida, ya que las pastillas provocaban ese efecto.

—Descansa —dijo él al darse cuenta—, yo me quedaré aquí admirando tus pósters.

Kyoko se sonrojó por el comentario, pero no pudo reaccionar como normalmente lo haría, sus energías estaban yéndose, y pronto fue vencida por el sueño.

Ren permaneció ahí, como había dicho. Se paseó por la alcoba, inspeccionó los rincones e incluso se atrevió a tomar a Corn del lugar donde la chica lo guardaba. Con toda la conmoción no reparó en que era la primera vez que entraba a esta habitación, donde fácilmente podría descubrir cualquier cosa sobre ella.

—_Si lo besara, entonces ya nunca podría eliminar este absurdo e impuro sentimiento hacia usted._—Estuvo pensando en esas palabras todo este tiempo ¿Qué significado tendrían? Regresó a Corn a su sitio mientras meditaba al respecto.

Contempló a la muchacha que dormía desde hace una hora. No había forma de negar que estaba feliz y ansioso por aquel incidente; aunque no podría preguntar directamente que quiso decir, tendría paciencia.

¿Qué tan malo sería guardar esperanzas?

—S_ólo por esta vez_ —prometió. Se acercó a los labios de Kyoko y los rozó sutilmente, como la lluvia que caía sobre las casas. Iba en contra de sus límites, pero si lo que ella dijo era cierto, entonces no quería que el sentimiento dirigido a él se desvaneciera, fuera cual fuera.

Por la ventana se vislumbraba a la luna apareciendo tenuemente entre algunas nubes, espectáculo que seguro animó a la gente de la ciudad. Takarada Lory confiaba que más arriba de esa capa oscura, Orihime y Hikoboshi habían logrado reencontrarse gracias a la perseverancia.

Ojala algún día, cierta pareja se diera cuenta de ello, y consiguiera lo mismo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá ;D


End file.
